the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights and Dragons
'Knights and Dragons' is the second episode of the first season of'' 'Scorpion'. It is the second episode of the series overall. Plot ''A terrifying experience brings to light some secrets of the Castle. Veronica works her way up. Kyle longs for the outdoors. Synopsis Kyle and Sam run through the woods, avoiding walkers as they go. At several points, they each save each other's life until they make their way back to the Castle. The two of them aid the rest of the wall crew take out the walkers that followed them before the two of them make their way back behind the Castle walls. Lucy asks if they are okay after which everyone questions where Snakeeyes is. The mournful looks on Kyle and Sam's faces tell the group all there is to know. Galahad emerges and hears of the news, summoning the two of them to his office. There, he demands to know what happened at the river, whereupon Kyle reveals the murders committed at the river and the presence of the strange symbol carved into the dirt. Galahad and Sam talk about "them", but when Kyle demands some answers he is ordered to leave the room. He overhears Sam asking Galahad to allow Kyle to join the Knighthood, believing his fighting skill and courage are exactly what the Knighthood needs. Galahad is reluctant, due to Kyle only arriving at the community so recently. Sam then says he will sponsor Kyle, making him directly responsible for him. Galahad asks if that's such a good idea, reminding Sam of the last time he sponsored someone. Sam says this time it is different and reaffirms his commitment. Galahad orders Kyle back inside the room, revealing he knew Kyle was eavesdropping the entire time. He says that Kyle will need to swear an oath in front of the entire Knighthood, and asks if he is ready for such a commitment. Kyle says he is and returns to his room. A few hours later, in front of the gathered Knighthood, Kyle swears the group's oath: to preserve, protect and defend the Castle, its people and its resources no matter what. He must also never discuss Knighthood meetings with the rest of the Castle. Once he is inducted, he is given a new, compound bow. The Knighthood subsequently reveals that the group Kyle encountered at the river was a group they call the Brigade and list the identities of some of their members, including a man named Creed and an unnamed woman. The member of the group they most fear, however, is a revolver-wielding man they name Skullface due to his face mask; Skullface's most notable aspect is that he asks his victims to "join or die": those who "join" are carried off to parts unknown, while any other response ends with him killing them. The Brigade also brands those reanimated victims, which allow them to track survivors by finding their tagged corpses. Veronica suddenly bursts into the room, demanding to know why the rest of the Castle are unaware of this Brigade. Galahad resultingly has two choices: kick Veronica out, or make her join the Knighthood. Veronica takes the oath. Galahad orders Kyle and Veronica to scout out an area of the woodland where Creed and the unnamed woman have been sighted, while sending out Sam to try and find Snakeeyes' remains. In the woodland, Kyle and Veronica discuss their new duties until they see Creed in the trees, recognising him as the man who attacked their camp in the previous episode. They jump him, but Kyle is held at gunpoint and knocked to the ground by a second figure, a woman. She demands to know the location of the Castle, with Kyle telling her to fuck off. The woman stops and forces Kyle to turn over: it is his sister, Emily. She helps him up and Kyle expresses disbelief, which then turns sour when he realizes that Emily is a member of the Brigade. Emily tries to turn her brother over, saying the Brigade's mission is of high importance and they need to find the Castle. Even when Creed threatens to kill Veronica, Kyle refuses to reveal its location. Creed is about to kill Veronica before Sam appears from the brush and shoots Creed in the torso with an arrow. Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Emily Granger Category:Season 1 ('Scorpion') Category:'Scorpion'